I Am A loner
by Roguegirl365
Summary: i'm a loner and a out cast. i have nothing. I will live on my own. i need no one and no one needs me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Chapter One:

When You Meet Someone Dangerous Like Me

My name is Laura. I have no home or family. No that is not right. I did have a home and family before I was a mutant. Now I live in the streets. It's a tough life but its ok. I really don't mind. I get to do what ever I want. It's fun. Sure I go from town to town but at least I see new things. Oh bye the way I never told you my mutant ability did I? Well I have the ability to heal other people by giving them some of my life force. I also have super human strength. So I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone looking out for me. Oh and another thing you should know about my ability to heal others I sometimes age a little depending on how much I gave my life force to someone. So that makes it hard for people to know how old I am. To tell you the truth I look like a 21 year old but I'm really 18. I first got my powers when I was 13. That's when I got thrown out of my home and my family abandon me. Ever since then I've become a loner. It's for the best I know.

"Hi Laura how are you?" asked an old lady who was pushing a stolen shopping cart came up to me. I know this women. Ms. Johnson. She is a very kind lady who is homeless always nice to us kids and gives us food. Ms. Johnson is homeless because in her no good husband's will he left everything to his mistress.

"Oh I'm ok and what about you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine love." She said to me.

"Ok well see you later at the shelter." I said as I walked away.

I have stayed in Bayville for two months. After I arrived to Bayville I went to stay at a shelter. That's where I met Ms. Johnson. Of course I've heard about the x-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes but so far I aint choosing a side to be on. So far they haven't found me so I'm safe for now but it's only a matter of time before they find me.

Oh well I'll just deal with that when the time comes for it. I walked the streets for a long time just wasting time so that I don't have to go back to the shelter for awhile. Don't get me wrong but its just a little crowded and it smells but it's a place to sleep and eat. I'm gonna have to turn around soon or I'll be late.

At The X-mansion

"X-men cerebro has detected a new mutant in the area." Said the professor.

"We're on it professor." Said Scott Summers the leader of the x-men.

"Do you have any information on this mutant?" asked Jean Grey.

"Yes I do. Her name is Laura. Her age is not determined. She has the ability to heal others and she has super human strength. This all I have for now." Said the professor.

"Who do want on the recruit mission professor?" asked Scott.

"The ones that are going are you Jean, Rouge, Kurt, Kitty, and Logan." Said the professor.

"Is it necessary for Wolverine to came?" asked Scott.

"Yes. He is going just in case something happens." Said the professor.

"Understood. We'll in five." Said Scott.

At The Brotherhood

"Finally I've found her." Said Mystique. "Thanks to Xavier's cerebro I've finally found her."

"Found who Mystique?" asked Lance.

"Our new teammate that's who." Said Mystique. "Tell the others to get ready we need to work fast before the x-men get to her."

"Ok." Said Lance.

At The Acolytes

"Acolytes hurry to your orbs. We have a mutant to recruit and we need to get to her first before the x-men or the Brotherhood do." Said Magneto.

"What makes this mutant different than the others?" asked Pyro.

"Lets just say she has a very unique ability that will prove very useful to use. Now hurry we're running out of time." Said Magneto as he got into his orb.

A/N

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Chapter Two:

Don't Mess With Someone Who Has Super Human Strength

I was almost at the shelter when I sensed that I have been detected by cerebro. Oh great now I'm gonna have to fight the x-men, The Brotherhood, and the Acolytes. Can this day get any better. I can only pray they don't come all at once. But with my luck they'll show up at once. I decided to walk away from the shelter. Better if I don't ruin the building. I walked to a local playground and sat on a swing. I swung myself on the swing for awhile before I heard a commission. I looked up from where I was swinging and I saw all three teams arguing with each other. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. This made them look at me.

"I've been expecting all of you." I said in an annoyed tone. This caught them off guard for awhile.

"You have?" asked Scott.

"Yeah. And I know what you want. All of you want me on your time. But since your all here I'm only going to say this once. I don't give a damn about any of your causes. I don't intend in joining any team. So leave me the hell alone or you'll find out what happens when you mess with someone who has super human strength. So back off or I will kill you."

"Look kid we just want to help you." Said Wolverine.

"Kid? I'm not a child to be bossed around Weapon X." I said with a sly grin on my grin.

"How do you know that?" asked Logan with shock in his face.

"Oh I have information on every single one of you. I infiltrated S.H.E.I.L.D. two years ago. Now I know everything about you. Now leave me alone." I said as I walked away. They were in total shock. "Oh and Logan tell Fury to update his security or someone else will infiltrate S.H.E.I.L.D again." I started to laugh as I walked away.

"Wow that girl is totally scary yo." I heard Toad say as I left.

"Hey wit a second." Said Scott as he ran to me.

I stopped and put my right hand into a fist and concentrated all my life force into my fist and punch the ground with all my might. The ground broke a part.

"Amazing isn't it. Just imagine if that was a person I hit. I would of punch a whole in his stomach. Now leave me the hell alone or you'll end up like the ground kid." I said to them. They were in shocked.

"Amazing. You have great power." Said Mystique.

"Huh. Great power? I don't see it that way. It's more of a curse." I Said with a little sadness.

"A curse? Why say that?" asked Scott.

"I've been given the ability to heal others. I heal people by giving them my life force. By doing that I aged by how much of my life I gave them. So in other words I have a short life. I'm slowly disappearing from this world." I said in a sad voice.

"You're going to die?" asked Logan.

"Yes I'm going to die. My mutant ability is going to kill me." I said sadly. "Now leave me to my death."

A/N

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Chapter Three:

Leave Me Alone Forever

I walked away from the x-men, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes. Then I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Wait kid. The x-men can help you." Said Logan as he came closer to me.

"No one can help me. Not you. Not the Brotherhood. And not the Acolytes. No one can save me from my destiny." I said then I walked away again.

"How do you know if you don't try?" asked Logan.

"You don't think I've tried something? I've been trying to fight it for the pass four god damn years. I've tried everything. There's no hope for me." I said angrily.

"You should try with us." Said Scott who just came walking to us.

"No. Your professor can't help me." I said to him.

"Are sure about that?" asked Scott.

"Yeah I'm sure. Now leave me alone." I said as I ran away from them.

I ran for a good ten minutes before I stopped to take a break. I took a five minute break then went to a diner near by to get something to eat. I walked into the diner and got a lot of stares from people. They mustn't liked the way I looked. Long messy black hair and ripped clothes and dirt covering my face.

"Hey we don't allow trash like you in here. Get out of my diner." Said the manger of the diner when he saw me come in.

"Please sir I have money. All I want is something to eat. That's it." I said as I pulled out a wade of money from my pocket.

"I bet you stole that money from someone." Said the manger.

"No! I earned that money fair and square." I said as the manger tried to take the money from my hand.

"Tell that to the police." Said the manger as he went to call the cops.

Time to blow the joint. I ran out of the diner and on to the streets. I kept running until I was back at the shelter. There I walked in and try to fine a bed to sleep on for the night.

"Laura over here. I saved you a bed." Said Ms. Johnson as she waved to show me where she was.

"Oh thanks. You're a life saver." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed I was going to sleep on tonight.

"Not a problem love. Where were you? You missed dinner." Asked Ms. Johnson as she sat on her bed next to mine.

"Oh I decided to eat at a diner for a change." I said as I laid down on the mattress.

"Oh that must have been nice." Said Ms. Johnson.

"Not really. They had bad serves." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Well tomorrow will be better dear. Good night." Said Ms. Johnson before she went to bed.

"Good night." I said before I fell asleep.

A/N

REVIEW


End file.
